memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Equinox, Part II (episode)
Removed nitpick Added by an anon: :Another possible inconsistency between both (Part I) and this episode is how Voyager and the Equinox were within 50 light years of the Ankari. In Part I, it was established the Equinox had taken off 10 years off their trip (aprroximately the distance of 10,000 light years) as soon as coming into contact with the Ankari and the nucleogenic life forms. One can deduce that it is possible the Ankari control a vast region of space that large, or they have the technology to travel those distances in a short amount of time. And removed... because it comes across as a nitpick. -- sulfur 00:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yes... please remove this entirely. There is no evidence that this is "regarded as a major fluke among fans". The dialogue only states that there is an Ankari SHIP less than 50 light years away, which is not more unlikely than encountering the Hirogen in "Flesh and Blood". ::As stated, it has been removed.--31dot 16:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Memorable quotes "We've had our disagreements, Chakotay... but you've never openly opposed me." "You almost killed that man today!" "It was a calculated risk and I took it." "It was a bad call." "I'll note your objection in my log." "I don't give a damn about your log! This isn't about rules and regulations, it's about right and wrong. And I'm warning you; I won't let you cross that line again." :- Janeway and Chakotay, having a heated argument after Janeway nearly let the nucleogenic lifeforms kill Noah Lessing "They say...they want the humans to die." "A difficult place to start a negotiation." :- Captain of the Ankari ship and Tuvok "Fuel'? Is that the euphemism we're using now?''" :- '''Captain Ransom, to Max Burke "I'm replicating the salad." "I'll bring the croutons." :- Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway "I'm afraid your physician's no longer on call." :- The Doctor, to USS Equinox after destroying the Equinox EMH "You were off key." "I beg your pardon." "My Darling Clementine, third verse, second measure." "That's impossible." "Your vocal modulations deviated by point three zero deci-hertz. I can assist you with that as well." "Really? Holodeck two, tomorrow, sixteen-hundred hours. Just you, me... and a tuning fork." :- Seven of Nine and The Doctor "Captain." "Things didn't work out exactly as I planned, but you've got everyone worth getting." "We're beaming you out of there." "This ship is about to explode. I've got to put some distance between us. I've accessed helm control." "You can set auto-navigation and then transport to Voyager." "There's no time! You've got a fine crew, Captain. Promise me you'll get them home." "I promise." :- Captain Janeway and Captain Ransom "Max, I've dropped the shield grid. Everywhere except the bridge and my current location. The vital systems are exposed. I suggest you beam to Voyager while you still can!" :- Captain Ransom "The last time we welcomed you aboard you took advantage of our trust. You betrayed this crew. I won't make that mistake again. Noah Lessing, Marla Gilmore, James Morrow, Brian Sofin, Angelo Tassoni, you are hereby stripped of rank. You'll be expected to serve as crewmen on this vessel. Your privileges will be limited. And you'll have to serve under close supervision for as long as I deem fit. This time you'll have to earn our trust. Dismissed." :- Janeway "After all these years, all these battles, this thing's never fallen down." "Lets put it back where it belongs." :- Janeway and Chakotay after they notice the dedication plaque has fallen down. removed per quote guidelines. — Morder (talk) 08:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Removed Info :In (Part I), Janeway remarks the maximum warp speed of the ''Equinox to be warp 8. However, in Part II, she states it to be warp 6. No explanation is given for this change. It is possible that the warp 8 is the normal maximum speed, but with the damage to the Equinox or the previously unknown modifications required to use aliens as fuel, they can only travel at warp 6.'' This line really doesn't need to be here, as anyone with eyes and common sense can figure out that the Equinox was badly damaged and not up to par with other Nova-class ships. --Nero210 19:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following text from the background section: *Also worth mentioning is the idea to involve the Ankari, who are said to be fifty light years away from Voyager. However, in part one Ransom stated that after the Ankari introduced them to the aliens they traveled 10,000 light years in two weeks. It is probable that the Ankari posses advanced warp technology that allows them to travel vast distances, however nothing was specified in the episode and this fifty light year dialogue is generally regarded as a major fluke among fans. It is both a nitpick and contains weasel words (i.e. which fans... me and my best friend Billy?) -- Renegade54 16:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Are the first two paragraphs in the background section really worthy information? They say nothing and - in my opinion - should be removed. Other opinions? --Captain Wiesel 08:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed and done: :*Captain Ransom and the crew of the Equinox seem to have traded with some of the alien races they came across, but apparently took whatever supplies they needed from other aliens whenever they needed to. :*It seems the Prime Directive was broken many times by the crew of the Equinox, although Ransom tells Janeway that he only ever "walked the line", a clear deception to cover his atrocities. :All they do is restate what happens in the episode.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC)